


Stages

by Mangekyo



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangekyo/pseuds/Mangekyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Uchiha Sasuke learns the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stages

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2011, forgive me if it's a little sloppy.

"I-Itachi is...."

He cannot even speak any more, because his eyes are stuck on the ground - the ground where his brother lay, motionless. He had killed him in a battle, a battle that brought them both closer at the very end. He could feel the tears stinging his dark eyes, making him squeeze them shut.

What was he going to do now?

He had to find Uchiha Madara, but...

his heart was breaking. Itachi couldn't be dead. There was no way.


End file.
